A HORROR SONAMY STORY
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? SONIC AND AMY ARE PLAYING TRUTH AND DARE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN. SOME OF THE STUFF IS FAKE. JUST WANTED TO PUT THIS IN. THIS IS ONE SHOT. SO THIS IS 1 CHAPTER. BROFIST BAA HAA :-)


HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? I'M BROMASTER THE HEDGEHOG! YEAH WE KNOW THAT ALREADY! ANYWAYS SINCE YOU BROS ARE JUST READING THE STORY WITHOUT HELPING ME, I'M GOING TO CHANGE IT. IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, I'M TALKING ABOUT THE STORY THAT I CHANGED. STILL HAVE NO IDEA? THEN DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT AND ENJOY THE STORY. Again. Amy is a ninja in the story. Tails has the medic gun from team fortress 2.

It was a dark and storming night. Amy was inside her house. But her electricity was out. She was scared. Then, she heard a knock. "Ames. You there?" Amy opened the door. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" Sonic went inside. "Sorry. I didn't knew that it was gonna storm like that." "It's okay. My electricity went out. What am I gonna do?" "Come on Ames. You we can play a game." "I don't know if you want to play." "I'll play." "Okay. Truth or Dare?" Said Amy with a smirk. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss me." Sonic blushed. "Do I have to?" Amy made a sad look. "No you don't have to." Sonic smiled and kissed Amy. Amy blushed. "Okay, my turn. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "If you loved someone else, who would it be?" "I would say Tails, because he is your brother and your best friend. Also, he is really smart." "Really Ames?" "Yeah. Truth or Dare." "Um Truth." "I'll make it simple for you cause you're here. If Tails and Knuckles weren't your friends, who would you have?" "Honestly, I don't know cause I never thought of it. Give me another one please?" Amy smiled. "If I was your wife, would you stay with me or run away?" Sonic made a bigger smile. "I would stay of course. I'm married right? Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to show me your room." "You could ask me." "Everything in your room." "Oh. I got you." Amy showed Sonic her room. "Whoa. I thought there would be pictures of me." "In the closet, there are many pictures of you." Sonic looked in the closet. "Huh. What do you know?" "Truth or Dare?" "Amy I gotta go soon." "Hey. Just one more time." "Okay. Dare." "I dare you to stay here until the the storm ends." "Ahh. You tricked me." Amy giggled as she saw Sonic wining. "You little.." Sonic grabbed Amy and tickled her. "HAHAHAHA! Sonic s-stop hahaha! I'm ticklish." "Okay I got something better. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to do a backflip. If you fail, I'll leave." "And if I do a backflip, what do I get?" "I'll stay here for tonight. It's not happening though." Amy smiled and done a backflip. Sonic was shocked. "How did you do that?" "I'm part ninja." Amy jumped and disappear. "What the hell. You never told me that." Amy appeared behind Sonic. "If I told you, then Robotnik would know." "You're right. So you're a ninja?" "You can say that. I'm a black belt." "Man! Come on!" "Aww don't worry. When the lights come back on, I'll make you chile dogs." "Well, you do make them so good. Okay you win. I'll stay." "Thank you. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss me again. And you have to like it." "Aww. You just makes things worse." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic holded Amy tighter. Sonic's tail was wagging. Amy looked at his tail. "You are liking this. Proof? Your tail." Sonic looked at his tail. "You told me to like it right?" "Did you really liked it?" "Like I'm telling you." "Please." Sonic let out a sigh and kissed Amy again. "Sonic..." Amy holded Sonic tight. Sonic holded Amy tighter, pushing his lips to deepen the kiss. Amy couldn't believe that he kissed her without daring him. "S-Sonic. Did you just..." "I love you Ames." Amy blushed and smiled. "I love you too Soniku." Sonic kissed Amy again. Then, they switched the kiss to tongue. "You taste so good Amy." "Oh Sonic. You're so romantic." "Amy. I'm sorry I ran away from you. I was just too shy. But you were much better than Sally. You're a lot nicer than her. And you take care of me. You're the only one who does that. I came because I wanted to see if you're okay. I want to stay here. I want to live here. I love you Amy. I always had." Amy had tears coming out of her eyes. "S-S-Sonic. That means so much to me. I love you so much." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy was holding Sonic really tight. Sonic holded Amy tighter. "You taste so good Amy." "Oh Sonic." Sonic changed the kiss to tongue. Then, a loud crash was heard. "What was that?" "It's just the storm." Sonic pulled Amy back to his lips. Suddenly, the glass from Amy's window shattered to pieces. "AHHHH!" "The storm is getting stronger." "I'm scared." "Don't worry. Nothing is gonna hurt you." "You sure?" "I'm positive. You got a basement?" "Yeah." "Let's go." Amy took Sonic to the basement. " "Ok. We'll stay here until the storm ends." "Okay." Amy was shivering in fear. "Hey, don't worry. You're safe with me. Plus you can fight right?" "You forgot already? I'm a black belt." "You're so beautiful." "Sonic." Amy kissed Sonic. Sonic holded her tight. Then, a strange man with a knife was walking towards them. Again I made this up.

NO, NOT MICHAEL MYERS! MAYBE THE GUY WITH A CLOWN MASK FROM BABYSITTER BLOODBATH! WHATEVER, SONIC WILL KILL THEM.

Sonic looked at the strange man. "What the hell? Who are you?" Sonic grabbed Amy. The strange man was still walking towards them. "Amy stay here. I handle this." "Don't let him kill you. AAHHHHH!" Sonic kicked the knife away. The he sweep kick the man. He fell on the floor. Sonic grabbed him. "Who are you? Don't you know who I am?" The man grabbed Sonic. Sonic kicked the man. "No matter what you do, I can still fight." The man took out a knife and stabbed Sonic numerous times. "AAAHHH YOU SON OF A BITCH! AAHHHAA! AAAHHHH! AAAHHHH!" Amy went to man and snapped his neck. "Amy. I'm sorry." "That's ok. Now heal yourself." "I can't. I'm too weak." "What? OKAY SONIC, YOU'RE SCARING ME! I NEVER SEEN A GUY WHO STABBED YOU TO DEATH!" "I WISH YOU HAVEN'T!" The man somehow got back up and stabbed Amy. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" "HEY!" The man looked at Sonic. Sonic had a knife. "NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!" Sonic used all his strength to heal himself. He stabbed the man in the head. Sonic went to Amy and picked her up. "S-S-S-Sonic? Y...o...u kil...l...ed h..I...m?" Sonic took out (YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA SAY!) Tails' Team Fortress 2 medic gun and shot Amy. "Thanks Sonic." "You know I can't live without you my love." "Sonic? Where did the man go?" "WHAT?! I STABBED HIS HEAD! AND YOU SNAPPED HIS NECK!" "Who was that man? Why did he tried to kill us?" "I don't know. But at least you're safe." Sonic hugged Amy. Suddenly, a another guy was appeared. Sonic looked at him. "NOT AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" "YOU WILL FACE EVERY KILLER UNTIL YOU DIE OR UNTIL YOU KILL THEM ALL!" "Amy, has this happened before?" "NO! AND I'M NOT GONNA DIE!" "I thought so." "NOW LET'S TRY ROUND 2" "ROUND 2? That means...OH DAMN, NOT HIM!" "Who?" Exe walked out from the shadows and smiled at them. "HELLO. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME!" "I'LL PLAY! ME AND YOU!" Exe smiled and flew towards Sonic. Sonic kicked Exe. Exe fell on the floor. "YOU WILL DIE! BECAUSE I AM GOD!" "YOU'RE DEAD!" Sonic stomped Exe's head. He disappeared. He appeared in front of Amy. "DO YOU WANT TO PLAY?!" "Sure." Amy grabbed Exe and snapped his neck. "Amy. I'm glad you're a ninja." "Oh Sonic. Your so sweet." "I can't believe you killed him. He is really hard to fight." "And he is. You just have to find his weak spot. Like the head." "You didn't tell me that when we were playing Truth or Dare." "You never asked."

"NEXT ROUND!" "BRING IT!" A creepy doll appeared. "HELLO. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME? PLAY WITH ME." Sonic and Amy looked at each other. They both smiled. "Is that the Tails doll?" "Yes." "Well do you want to play?" "Alright. I'll do it." Sonic walked up to the Tails doll. "Yo man. I'll play." The doll smiled and hugged Sonic. Sonic made a confusing look. "Uhhh. I thought you wanted to play." "What do you want to play?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAILS DOLL?! FIGHT THEM!" "I don't want to. They're really nice." Amy went and holded the Tails doll. "Awww. You're so adorable." The Tails doll blushed and hugged Amy. "Awww. He's so cute. Can we keep him?" "FINE! KEEP HIM! THAT'S ALL I GOT! YOU'RE LUCKY!" Then storm stopped. The strange man disappeared. The clouds disappeared and the sun was out. "Awww. Sonic look, he's like our very own child." "You realize that's the doll who tried to kill Tails." "I'm sorry. I was just really angry. He won't let me out of the cage. I didn't really mean to hurt anyone." "Aww. See Sonic, he didn't mean it." "You have to apologize to Tails first." "Okay. I will." The doll smiled and hugged Amy tight. Amy holded the doll tighter. Sonic made a angry look. Amy looked at Sonic. "What's wrong Sonic? Jealous?" Sonic smiled and hugged Amy. The doll smiled and moved their heads. Sonic and Amy were kissing. They both holded each other. "Tails doll is really sweet." "Still have to apologize." "Come on let's go Tails doll." "I want a new name." Amy picked up Tails doll and kissed his forehead. "Hmm. Sunshine?" "THERE IS NO SUNSHINE!" The Tails doll made the same look exactly like Exe's. Sonic made surprise look. "FUCK, NOT AGAIN! Amy made a surprise look after what the Tails doll has said. The Tails doll looked at Amy and made a sad look. "No, not again. I'm sorry." The Tails doll started to cry. Amy looked at Sonic. Sonic was moving his head sideways. "Maybe he doesn't like the new name." "That is my nickname. I don't want it." The Tails doll cried. "Awwww. How about Sunny?" "Hmmm. Kinda the same thing. But it's better." The Tails doll's red bulb turned green. "Yeah. It's perfect. I hope Tails can forgive you." The Sunny smiled and hugged Amy. When they got to Tails' house, Tails saw the Tails doll and gasped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT THING TRIED TO KILL ME FOR GOD SAKES!" "Relax, he is good now. See the bulb." "Still hate him?" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was really upset when you putted me in the cage. Will you ever forgive?" "Oh my God, that was so adorable. I'm gonna faint." "Amy please don't." Sunny hugged Tails. Tails letted out sigh and hugged him back. "Okay. Sunshine." "TAILS DON'T SAY THAT!" "THERE IS NO SUNSHINE!" Tails screamed and threw Sunny. Sonic caught him. Sunny started to cry. "Tails. He doesn't like the name. Amy named him Sunny. He said he liked it. And that's when the bulb turned green." "Oh. I'm sorry about that. I didn't knew." "It's okay. You didn't mean it." Sunny hugged Tails. "So adorable. I want to keep him." "Sorry Amy. But I'm keeping him. I need to finish him up." "Okay. Why did you put him in a cage?" "Because I needed to test him. To see if he was evil or not." "Hey Sunny." "Yes Amy?" "Aww. So cute. Is it okay if we say sunshine?" "Yes. Just don't call me Sunshine." "Awww. I'm gonna die." "Amy. Is he really that cute?" "Just as cute when I call you Soniku." "Maybe it's beautiful when I call you Ames." Sonic kissed Amy. Then, Sonic realize he was kissing Amy in front of Tails. "So, you two finally got together now?" "Yeah. I can't live without Amy. By the way, here's your Team Fortress 2 medic gun." "Hey thanks." "You have no idea what happened to us." "What happened." When Sonic told Tails everything what happened, Tails was shocked. "So you found Sunny in Amy's basement? Sunny can you come for a second?" Sunny went to Tails. "You need me Tails?" "Where did you came from when you were in Amy's basement?" "I don't know. I just appeared in her basement." "But what about the guy who told you to fight?" "I don't know anything about him. I don't want to fight. You guys are really nice." "You sure, you don't know." "Yes. I'm telling the twuth." Amy almost died when Sunny said that. "Amy, you're okay?" "He is so adorable." "What about me Amy?" Sonic made puppy eyes. "Sunny is still cuter than you." "Come on! You're lucky Sunny." Sunny giggled. "I think you should keep him Amy." "R-REALLY?! YAY!" "Tails, you sure you wanna give away sunny?" "Yeah. Take good care of him." Sonic smiled and took Amy and Sunny home. Sunny was now named Sunny Prowers. Sonic smiled every time he looked at Sunny. Sometimes, Sunny calls Sonic his dad. "Ohh. Sonic. He called you dad." "He'll get my name right." Sonic smiled. "Mom. I mean Amy." "OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA..." Amy fainted. "Have this happened before Sonic?" "Oh yeah. Lots of times."

WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! NOT ONLY I MADE IT A HORROR, I ALSO MADE IT A HAPPY ENDING! BROFIST! BAA HAA :-)


End file.
